A user may enjoy using one or more catch phrases uttered by a favorite character in a media asset that the user recently viewed. The user may engage in role play as his or her favorite character and issue a voice command to a media guidance system in the form of one of the catch phrases. However, conventional media guidance systems do not possess the capability to engage in such role play with the user. Instead, conventional media guidance systems may get confused and output incorrect information if the user were to issue voice commands in the form of catch phrases uttered by the user's favorite character. This may be frustrating for the user and deprive him or her of the opportunity to associate himself or herself with his or her favorite character and engage in role play when issuing voice commands to a media guidance system.